¡Quiero mi final feliz!
by AliShadow
Summary: Nessie esta harta del divorcio de sus padres sabiendo que los dos siguen amándose, así que idea un plan para que vuelvan a estar juntos. ¿Lo conseguirá? Todos Humanos!
1. Situación familiar

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. A mí solo me pertenece la historia =)**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**1. Situación familiar**

Me llamo Renesmee, aunque todo el mundo me llama Nessie, tengo diez años y mis padres están divorciados. ¿Por qué digo esto? Muy fácil: estoy harta de mi situación familiar, y he decidido poner cartas en el asunto.

Mis padres Bella y Edward se separaron cuando yo tenía cinco años. En aquel entonces, no entendía porqué mi padre se iba a vivir a otra casa y porqué solo podría verle dos días a la semana, aunque ya le veía poco cuando vivía con mi madre y conmigo. Durante estos cinco años, entendí que mis padres habían discutido por, a mi parecer, una soberana tontería, y desde entonces no habían sabido hacer las paces, y digo lo último porque sé de buena mano que ellos aún se aman con locura.

Si no fuera así, no escucharía cada noche de domingo a viernes como mi madre llora en sueños llamando a mi padre, ni tampoco vería a mi padre las noches de los viernes y sábados, viendo fotografías de cuando estábamos los tres juntos o antes de mi nacimiento. Pero esto no lo confesé a nadie, ya que estaba segura que delante del otro lo negarían, porque los dos eran terriblemente tercos, rasgo que yo había heredado.

A pesar de que no lo había dicho, había otras personas que sabían perfectamente que mis padres aún seguían amándose; mis tíos Alice y Jasper y mis abuelos paternos. Ellos eran muy perceptivos, y muchas veces me preguntaban como se trataban mis padres cuando se veían, y yo siempre respondía lo mismo:

- No se miran directamente a los ojos. Mamá se ruboriza y papá se revuelve el cabello, nervioso.

Inmediatamente, todos compartían una clara mirada de complicidad ante mi confesión.

Por más que les había pedido que hiciesen algo en la relación de mis padres, que les dieran aquel empujón que necesitaban, los cuatro se habían negado, alegando que ese era problema de ellos dos y de nadie más. En eso no estaba de acuerdo.

La situación en la que vivían mis padres, me concernía también a mí, ya que me sentía como un borrego, yendo de una parte a otra cada semana, y me sentía en parte vacía, al ver que los otros niños iban de excursión al campo, al cine, o a cualquier otro sitio, siempre con sus padres. Yo siempre tenía que conformarme con ir o bien con mi madre, o bien con mi padre.

Pero había decidido que ya estaba bien de tanta cháchara. Iba a terminar con esa situación tan insoportable de una vez por todas.

Y es que cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo.

Es la consecuencia de ser hija de dos personas realmente tercas.

* * *

**¡Mi primera historia larga en Fanfiction os da la bienvenida! xDD **

**He decidido poner el primer capitulo (que es mas bien una introducción) para ver si gusta, porque sino no hare nada escribiendo xD Es una historia que he cogido con muchas ganas, asi que si le dais una oportunidad, os estaré eternamente agradecida! :D**

**La historia sera contada por Bella y Edward alternativamente, Nessie solo interviene en este capitulo y al final ^^ no se si os hareis una idea de lo que tiene pensado la niña jajajajaja**

**un beso! **

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	2. Inusual

**Los personajes que aparecen son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia =)**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**2. Inusual**

**POV Bella**

¡Por fin Domingo!

¿Y porqué me alegro de que sea domingo? Muy fácil: mi hija vuelve de pasar el fin de semana con su padre.

Sí, como es obvio, estoy divorciada. Creo que mi marido y yo nos precipitamos al casarnos, ya que como luego descubrí, su ritmo de vida y el mío no congeniaban. A pesar de todo, esa relación me había traído la cosa más importante para mí: mi pequeña Nessie. Yo tenía la custodia, pero dejaba que se fuera con su padre los fines de semana, aunque durante su ausencia me encontrase en un estado absoluto de soledad, y es que, por más que intentaba negarme, nunca me había repuesto de la marcha de Edward. Lo había intentado, sin éxito alguno.

Hasta el momento, o eso me hacía creer.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, y yo esperaba la llegada de Nessie dos horas más tarde, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, aquel domingo fue diferente, ya que se plantó en mi casa aquel al que podría llamar "mi pareja". Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, enrollada con una manta y viendo la televisión, cuando escuché el timbre. Me levanté, de mala gana, y fui a abrir.

- ¿Jake? –no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al verle delante de mí. Que yo recordase, habíamos quedado en vernos al día siguiente.

- Hola, preciosa –sonrió, antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Me hice a un lado dejándole entrar, aún desconcertada por su presencia.

- No es que me molestes, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me apetecía ver a mi novia.

Intenté no estremecerme ante el término. Ya me consideraba su novia, y yo aún no tenía claros mis sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo, no le corregí.

- ¿Y has venido a propósito?

- Digamos que me ha venido de paso. Tenía que ir a comprar unas herramientas en los grandes almacenes de ahí al lado.

Asentí y fui a sentarme al sofá, con Jacob siguiéndome.

- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? –tuvo la cortesía de preguntar.

- Ahora mismo, no. Pero dentro de un rato vendrá Nessie…con Edward.

Jacob intentó ocultar lo mucho que le desagradaba aquel último, pero no lo consiguió. Se conocían de haberse visto de pasada, pero era patente el odio mutuo que profesaban entre ellos. El motivo, aún era un misterio para mí.

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola con él? –preguntó con sorna.

- Jake, sabes perfectamente que desde hace tiempo solo somos amigos. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡estamos divorciados! ¿No te suena el significado de esa palabra?

- Eso no prueba nada –resopló.

- Además –decidí ignorarle- estará cinco minutos escasos y no estaremos solos. Nessie también estará.

La expresión de Jacob se suavizó. De lo que me alegraba profundamente era de que Nessie hubiese aceptado a Jake, al contrario que había hecho con otros hombres con los que había intentado algo.

- Bueno, me apetece ver a Nessie.

- No lo entiendes –suspiré- no creo que sea muy cómodo teneros a él y a ti en la misma habitación.

- Me da igual. Quiero que le quede claro que soy yo el que está contigo ahora.

Aquel último comentario me molestó. Aparte de que yo aún no tenía claros mis sentimientos, él ya me trataba como si yo le perteneciera, cosa que no era cierta.

- No hace falta que demuestres nada –mascullé.

- ¿Y por qué no? –inquirió, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues enamorada de él y por eso escondes a tu novio?

Con lo último, tocó mi fibra sensible. Más que nada, porque era la pura verdad, cambiando el último término claro.

Y esta vez, no pude evitar callarme:

- ¡Punto número uno: no eres mi _novio_! –grité, con los puños apretados y roja de ira. Él abrió los ojos como platos, y fue a rebatir, pero yo no había terminado de hablar- ¡Punto número dos: él solo es el padre de mi hija! –solo dije una verdad a medias.

Obviamente, no iba admitir delante de Jacob que aún amaba profundamente a mi exmarido.

Respiré hondo, y cerrando los ojos, corrí a refugiarme en el baño. Me senté en la taza del inodoro, intentando sin éxito evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos se desbordaran. Esto era algo que odiaba, porque mis traicioneras lágrimas siempre hacían su aparición cuando más me enfadaba, haciendo que quedase en ridículo.

Me levanté y me acerqué al lavamanos, lavándome el rostro varias veces, tranquilizándome un poco y quitando todo rastro de lloriqueo, antes de salir de nuevo al salón. Jacob aún estaba sentado en el sofá, intentando ver la televisión. Suspiré y fui a sentarme a su lado.

- Lo siento –dijo de pronto. Me giré y me encontré con una mirada apenada- no debería haberme puesto así.

- Ni yo haberte contestado de esa forma –susurré- perdona.

Sonrió, sin un ápice de alegría, y me acarició la mejilla.

- Me he precipitado demasiado con esto.

Le miré, frunciendo el ceño, pero él habló antes de que preguntase:

- Creo que…deberíamos dejar de vernos durante una temporada.

Si él esperaba que protestase, que le dijese que todo lo anterior no era cierto y que le quería, estaba muy equivocado. Me limité a asentir, sin mirarle a los ojos. Al instante, apartó su enorme mano de mi mejilla, y levantándose, abandonó el apartamento.

De nuevo, otro intento de olvido había fracasado.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en las diferentes figuras que salían en la televisión, cuando sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de Nessie y Edward. Me levanté como pude del sofá, y fui a responder al telefonillo:

- ¿Si?

- ¡Mamá, somos nosotros! –exclamó la voz de mi hija, al interfono. Ya podía adivinar su sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Les abrí, y mientras subían, les esperé en el vestíbulo de mi apartamento. En menos de cinco minutos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, para dejar salir a Nessie, que solo me vio se lanzó a mis brazos, riendo:

- ¡Hola, mamá!

- Hola, cielo –intenté sonreírle- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Papá me ha llevado de excursión a la montaña!

- ¿Y no hacía frío? –pregunté, ya mirándole por fin a _él_.

Se había parado en medio de la puerta abierta, mirando como Nessie y yo nos saludábamos. Como pasaba siempre para mi desgracia, me volví a quedar sin aliento; para que mentir, mi exmarido era el hombre más guapo con el que alguna vez hubiese visto. Su cabello color cobre, seguía igual de desordenado, y sus ojos esmeralda nos observaban con diversión y nostalgia, conjuntamente con su sonrisa ladina que mi ritmo cardíaco creciese en demasía. Su cuerpo, de complexión fuerte, estaba cubierto por unos pantalones oscuros, con un jersey de cuello alto a juego, con un abrigo negro por encima.

Como de costumbre, estaba impresionante.

- En la casita de la montaña nunca hace frío –me respondió, con su voz de terciopelo.

Sonreí, desviando la mirada, de nuevo ruborizada. Si había alguna cosa odiaba más que mis lágrimas traicioneras, era mi rubor. Me azoraba por la más mínima cosa, haciendo que mis mejillas adquiriesen aquel tono rojizo que tanto odiaba.

- ¡He hecho fotos! –siguió contándome Nessie- ¡vamos a verlas los tres!

Edward y yo no tuvimos otra opción que complacer a nuestra hija.

Diez minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, cada uno a un extremo, con Nessie en medio. Habíamos conectado la cámara digital a la televisión, y mi hija iba pasando las fotos.

- ¡Faltabas tú, mamá! –dijo mi hija, cuando salió la fotografía de ella junto a un muñeco de nieve.

- ¿Querías un monigote de nieve en lugar de un muñeco? –bromeó Edward, levantando las cejas.

Fruncí la nariz, mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo.

- ¡El último que hice tenía ojos y boca, al menos!

- Pero no tenía brazos –rió él.

- Perdone, Señor Se Hacer Un Muñeco de Nieve –farfullé sacándole la lengua al igual que una niña pequeña, haciendo que los dos estallasen en carcajadas.

Nessie se excusó entonces diciendo que iba al baño. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta, sabiendo así que nuestra hija no podría escucharnos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Volví mi rostro hacia Edward, el cual, intentaba ocultar la preocupación en su voz, pero no lo logró con sus ojos. Sonreí interiormente ante aquello.

- Lo de siempre –me encogí de hombros.

- Bella, no llevas esa cara tan larga por nada.

Y como hacía en esos casos, creé mi propia barrera, dejando caer mi melena sobre mi hombro, haciendo que él no pudiese ver mi rostro.

- Jacob y yo lo hemos dejado.

- Oh –vaciló unos segundos, antes de proseguir- lo siento.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, con una mueca.

- Pero si Jake no te caía bien.

Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero por lo visto se lo pensó mejor y cambió su respuesta:

- No compartimos la misma forma de ver las cosas, supongo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no teníais los mismos gustos?

El volvió a formar en su rostro aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, antes de responder:

- No. De gustos coincidimos bastante.

Fruncí el ceño, para preguntarle, pero entonces entró Nessie sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Continuamos? –sugirió, antes de reanudar el pase de fotos.

Cuando por fin terminamos de ver cada una de las fotos, Edward se levantó, diciendo que debía marcharse ya que aquella noche iban a cenar a su casa Alice y Jasper. Nessie se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse. Algo extraño, ya que siempre éramos las dos las que nos despedíamos de él.

- La conversación de antes no ha terminado –le recordé.

- Por supuesto que no –sonrió y fue a darse la vuelta para subir al ascensor, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, ya que se giró y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla- no te preocupes por Jacob.

Y dicho esto, se giró por fin y subió en el ascensor, despareciendo tras las puertas. Por mi parte, me quedé unos segundos estática, antes de reaccionar y llevarme la mano a mi mejilla, que abrasaba.

Aquel pequeño beso había sido el primero en cinco años.

Sacudí la cabeza y entré de nuevo en mi apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Aquello había sido algo inusual, pero decidí no darle importancia, ya que seguramente no significaría nada. No había nada que hiciese que volviésemos a estar juntos.

No sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? **

**Este capitulo es algo así como una puesta en escena, en el próximo ya se empieza a desarrollar la trama, lo que es lo mismo: ¡Nessie empieza con su plan! ¿¿Cual será?? ¡A esperarse al siguiente capi! xD**

**O.O 13 reviews!! *_____________* ¡¡no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis chicas!!! ¡¡No me esperaba tantos!! :D ¡¡¡Mil gracias a todas!!! ¡¡¡Y también a aquellas que me habéis agregado a favoritos y alertas!!! :D **

**Que conste que he actualizado por la carita que me ha puesto Vampire Princesss xDDDDD en serio, me alegro mucho de que la trama os parezca intenresante :) A ver si consigo que continue siendo asi ò.ó Liebende Lesung, siento mucho lo de tus padres de verdad :( el motivo de Bella y Edward no es el mismo tranquila ^^**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto, prometido!! ;)**

**¡¡Un beso enorme!!**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	3. Secuestro

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia =)**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**3. Secuestro**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Papeles, papeles, más papeles, Lauren, más papeles, otra vez Lauren…esa era la estampa de mi oficina.

Mi secretaria, Lauren Mallory, no paraba de pasearse arriba y abajo, luciendo una estrecha minifalda. Encima de mi escritorio, se amontonaban multitud de informes, acumulados durante el fin de semana que pasé fuera con Nessie. Sin embargo, tanto trabajo no me importaba en absoluto, si ese era el precio que debía pagar por estar con mi hija. Aunque, sin duda, a aquel fin de semana le había faltado _alguien_. Sacudí la cabeza intentando no pensar más en ello.

Mallory se acercó en aquel momento, de nuevo a mi escritorio, intentando que mi vista quedase a la altura de su escote. Para su frustración, levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Lauren?

- Es mi hora del descanso y había pensado que quizá necesitaba…-intentó utilizar un tono sensual, pero más bien se calificaría de patético.

- Un café, gracias –dije, antes de volver mi vista hacia los informes que tenía delante.

Escuché como se daba media vuelta, saliendo del despacho pisando fuerte y dando un portazo al salir.

Suspiré y me recosté contra el sillón, pasándome una mano por mi desordenado cabello. Si Mallory no cambiaba de actitud, tendría que replantearme cambiar de secretaria.

Otra vez.

No era la primera vez que tenía aquel problema con una secretaria, sin embargo, me enorgullecía de no haberme aprovechado nunca de ninguna.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos una melodía que raramente sonaba en mi móvil, identificando así a quien llamaba, hizo que mi corazón empezase a latir de manera desenfrenada. Rápidamente lo cogí, intentando controlar el nerviosismo en mi voz:

- ¿Si?

- ¡Edward! ¡Tienes que venir enseguida!

La voz de Bella sonaba realmente histérica, por lo que asusté, sabiendo que algo malo había pasado.

- Bella, tranquila. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Es Nessie! –empezó a sollozar y mi preocupación fue en aumento- ¡ella ha desaparecido…!

- ¿Dónde estás? –la interrumpí.

- Delante de la escuela.

- Ahora voy, no te muevas de ahí, ¿entendido?

Rápidamente me levanté y cogiendo mi chaqueta, salí corriendo de la oficina.

En diez minutos me planté en la escuela. Aparte de que había conducido realmente rápido, había tenido suerte de que no hubiese ningún policía cerca de los semáforos en rojo que me había saltado.

Bella estaba junto con dos mujeres, llorando, y con el móvil en la mano. Las otras dos madres intentaban consolarla, en vano. Apenas hube aparcado me bajé corriendo del coche y corrí a su lado. Cuando Bella me vio, vino corriendo a abrazarme. Le correspondí al abrazo, y con suavidad intenté tranquilizarla frotándole la espalda con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Nessie? –pregunté, con un nudo en el estomago.

Bella se encontraba en tal estado, que ni siquiera podía hablar. Fue una de las dos mujeres, la que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Angela, la que me contó lo sucedido:

- La hemos visto salir de la escuela, pero no ha venido hasta aquí en ningún momento. Chelsea–señaló con la cabeza a la otra mujer- dijo que la ha visto correr hacía un hombre, llamándole tío, y luego los dos han subido a un coche azul.

- ¿Tío? –fruncí el ceño- Renesmee solo tiene un tío, y no tiene un coche azul.

- He hablado con Jasper –sollozaba Bella, aún con el rostro enterrado en mi pecho- pero esta en una reunión.

- ¿Habéis llamado ya a la policía?

- Está en camino –asintió Chelsea.

Suspiré y apreté aún más a Bella contra mi pecho.

- Muchas gracias –intentaba mantener la calma. Si me ponía histérico, no solucionaría nada.

La policía llegó en pocos minutos. Eran dos muchachos jóvenes, que parecían no tener demasiada experiencia. Al saber que queríamos poner una denuncia de secuestro, dijeron que les acompañásemos a comisaría. Angela y Chelsea dijeron que irían más tarde, por si tenían que declarar.

Subí a Bella al Volvo y después subí al asiento del conductor, siguiendo a los policías. Bella ya no lloraba, pero estaba en estado catatonico. Suspiré y le cogí una mano, dándole un suave apretón.

- Estará bien.

Ella asintió levemente.

Llegamos a la comisaría y aparcamos al lado de los policías, los cuales no acompañaron a poner la denuncia. Una vez puesta, nos hicieron sentar en la sala de espera. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando un hombre joven y fornido, de cabello rizado y alegres ojos azules salió a recibirnos:

- ¿Sois los que habéis denunciado el secuestro de una niña? –asentí, por lo que añadió- seguidme.

Levanté a Bella y le seguimos hasta su despacho.

Resultó que aquel hombre se llamaba Emmett MaCarthy y era uno de los inspectores.

- Explicadme como ha sucedido.

Le dije lo mismo que me había explicado Angela. Él no me interrumpió en ningún momento y cuando terminé mi relato, se recostó en su sillón y entrelazó sus dedos.

- ¿Habéis recibido alguna llamada del secuestrador?

- Aún no.

- En ese caso…

- ¡¡Déjadme entrar!! –esa voz la conocía yo demasiado bien.

Bella y yo nos giramos, para ver como la puerta se abría de golpe y por ella entraba mi pequeña hermana. Alice era diminuta, con su delicado cuerpo de duendecillo, y su cabello negro en mechones desordenados, pero sin duda tenía una fuerza de mil demonios.

- ¡¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina?!!

- ¿Y usted quien es? –inquirió Emmett.

- Es mi hermana –le expliqué. Me giré hacia ella, que en ese momento enviaba a los dos policías de la puerta una mirada envenenada- Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Me ha llamado Jasper. Ya viene hacía aquí.

Sin duda, Bella se lo había tenido que explicar todo a Jasper cuando le llamó. Era evidente que luego él llamaría a Alice y que ésta corriese hacia la comisaría.

- Sea quien sea, no puede estar aquí, solo los denunciantes –informó Emmett, con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Mi preciosa sobrina ha desaparecido y usted quiere echarme a patadas! ¡No señor! –mi hermana se cruzó de brazos, notablemente enfadada.

- Señorita le ruego que se marche…

En aquel instante todo el mundo calló.

El móvil de Bella había empezado a sonar. Ella, con una velocidad alarmante, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta y rápidamente respondió:

- ¿Diga?

Escuchó la respuesta y empalideció.

Todo el mundo supimos al instante de quien se trataba.

Emmett rápidamente hizo un gesto a los dos policías para que cerrasen la puerta y luego le indicó a Bella que pusiera el altavoz. Ella así lo hizo, mientras le preguntaba al secuestrador que quería de nosotros:

- _Sigo instrucciones muy precisas _–respondió él- _por mi parte, no tengo nada en contra de vosotros, pero un trabajo es un trabajo. Si queréis recuperar a vuestra hija, solo debéis hacer lo que os diré a continuación_.

Estaba seguro de que ahora demandaría una cantidad desmesurada de dinero. Todo el mundo sabía lo rica que era mi familia. Pero la respuesta me sorprendió, al igual que a los otros tres presentes:

- _Tú y tu exmarido tenéis que ir a Nueva York, y una vez allí, hospedaos en el hotel que os diré ahora._

Bella y yo cruzamos una mirada, extrañados.

- ¿Y qué consigues con que vayamos allí?

- _Tenéis que estar antes de mañana a las seis de la tarde, ni un minuto más. Os hospedaréis en la habitación 139, y a esa hora, recibiréis la siguiente llamada. Si no estáis, no volveréis a ver a vuestra hijita._

- ¡Espera! –demandó Bella- ¡quiero hablar con mi hija!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, se escuchó como se cambiaba el interlocutor.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¡Nessie! ¿Dónde estás cariño?

- No lo sé, está todo muy oscuro…pero estoy bien mami, no te preocupes.

- ¡Nessie, cariño, aguanta, ¿vale?! ¡Papá y yo iremos a buscarte!

- Sé que lo haréis.

- _¡Ya es suficiente!_ –dijo la voz del secuestrador- _recordad, mañana a las seis. Y espero que ya sepáis que...nada de policía._

Y dicho esto, se cortó la comunicación.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Siento la espera pero no tenia tiempo xD tambien que el capi sea tan cortito, pero no daba para más xD que conste que lo he escrito porque...¡ES MI CUMPLE! Y como estoy feliz por ser ya mayor de edad, pues os dejo un caxito ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Aun con situaciones asi, Alice me encanta xDDDDDDDD**

**25 reviews *_____* muchisimas gracias a todas :D **

**tambien a aquellas que habeis agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas ^^**

**Pues bueno, me voy, que aunque hoy sea mu cumple, sigo teniendo deberes xD**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi!!! :)**

**un beso enorme!!!**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	4. Dos más cuatro

**Los personajes que aparecen son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mia :)**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**4. Dos más ****cuatro**

**POV Bella**

Nos encontrábamos aún en el despacho del inspector McArthy, con el corazón en un puño por las palabras del secuestrador. A pesar de que había podido hablar con Renesmee y saber que mi hija estaba bien de momento, no podía siquiera estar aliviada.

¿Para qué quería enviarnos a Nueva York? Era obvio que el motivo del secuestro tan solo era un puñado de la fortuna de mi ex marido. Posiblemente fuese uno de aquellos lunáticos a los que les gustaba jugar de la manera más retorcida con sus víctimas.

Me fijé en mí alrededor por primera vez: Jasper ya había llegado y él y su esposa, junto con Edward, estaban teniendo una seria discusión con el inspector.

Me enfadé ante tal estampa. Mi hija estaba en peligro y ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo. Había tomado una decisión, y me daba igual que ellos no estuviesen de acuerdo:

- Iré a Nueva York –dije lo suficiente alto para que todos me escuchasen.

Todas las miradas se volvieorn hacia mí; Alice y Jazz con el ceño fruncido, el inspector con los ojos abiertos como platos y por último, Edward sonriendo.

- ¿Que has dicho qué? –preguntó el inspector.

- He dicho que me voy a Nueva York.

- ¡No podéis ir! ¡Es obvio que es una trampa!

- En la que con gusto caeremos si es la única forma de salvar a nuestra hija –respondió Edward por mí.

Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras él solo me guiñaba un ojo, gesto por el cual desvié la mirada, azorada. ¡¿Por qué hasta en aquellos momentos me tenía que sonrojar hasta la mínima atención que me otorgaba?!

- ¡No os lo permitiré!

- Según tengo entendido, -intervino Jasper- en estas situaciones, ellos pueden hacer lo que mejor crean, la policía solo puede aconsejarles.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para…?

- Soy abogado –se limitó a responder mi ex cuñado.

- Nosotros también vamos –respondió rápidamente Alice.

- De eso nada. Si alguien tiene que ir, serán ellos y nosotros –no hacía falta decir que el inspector McArthy estaba más que harto de la situación- vosotros no tenéis nada que ver con…

- ¡Es nuestra sobrina! –Alice puso sus brazos en jarras, mirándole de forma que te causaba tanto horror que terminabas aceptando lo que ella quería.

- Eso es irrelevante.

- ¡Iremos y no se hable más! ¿Verdad, Jazz?

Su marido asintió, aunque más asustado por la actitud de su mujer que convencido.

El inspector McArthy suspiró, derrotado, y fue a sentarse en su sillón. Una vez espatarrado en él, apretó un botón del teléfono que había encima del escritorio. Sin embargo, la llamada no llegó a ser respondida, ya que la línea estaba saturada.

- Como no –rodó los ojos el inspector- bueno, iros a casa para recoger vuestras cosas. En una hora estad aquí. Ya me ocupo yo de los billetes de avión y de reservar habitaciones en ese hotel.

Los cuatro asentimos antes de salir de allí, atinando a ver como McArthy intentaba ponerse de nuevo en contacto con cualquiera que se encontrase al otro lado de aquella línea.

Nos despedimos de Jasper y de Alice y nos dirigimos al Volvo de Edward. Él me había rodeado los hombros con uno de sus brazos, antes de salir del despacho, y debía de admitir que estaba realmente a gusto estando tan cerca de él. Estando así, parecía que todo iba a salir bien.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, como el caballero que era, e incluso me ayudó a acomodarme. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

- No hace falta que me trates como si estuviese inválida –le sonreí, sin ningún tono de reproche, mientras él arrancaba.

Él me miró de reojo, y se limitó a devolverme el gesto.

Se estableció un silencio, y por primera vez en varios años, para nada incómodo.

Llegamos a mi apartamento en menos de diez minutos. Edward me dijo que regresaría al cabo de media hora para recogerme y llevarme de vuelta a la comisaría. Bajé del coche y le vi alejarse a toda velocidad. A pesar de la calma que fingía aparentar, a mi no me engañaba. Sabía perfectamente lo muy preocupado que estaba también por nuestra hija.

Hice el equipaje, el cual consistía en un par de camisas, unos pantalones, ropa interior, y mi cepillo de dientes, y bajé corriendo de nuevo. A los cinco minutos, el coche plateado de Edward apareció por la esquina. Rápidamente subí al coche, para encontrarme a mi ex marido, el cual me miraba sonriente antes de arrancar de nuevo.

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

- Alice te matará –dijo, socarrón, con la vista clavada al frente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llevas una bolsa, y apostaría a que has puesto dos camisas y pantalones sin siquiera mirar cuales eran.

Me pilló desprevenida el comentario, no porque no hubiese pensando en la reacción de mi ex cuñada al ver mi escaso equipaje, sino que él me conociese tan bien.

- Por tu expresión –prosiguió- creo que he acertado.

Sacudí lentamente la cabeza, con un suspiro.

- Solo me pregunto como es que me conoces tan bien.

Edward adoptó una expresión más seria y apretó con fuerza el volante, pero no respondió.

Llegamos a la comisaría, dejando el equipaje en el coche. De nuevo, él me cogió por los hombros, guiándome hacía el despacho del inspector McArthy. Alice y Jasper no había llegado aún, pero el inspector no se encontraba solo; una despampanante rubia estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio del inspector McArthy.

- Ah, ya estáis aquí –nos sonrió este último, levantándose de su sillón.

La mujer rubia se giró hacia nosotros, y ante su expresión, me apreté más contra Edward.

Ella era de una belleza inigualable, pero si duda, la expresión que tenía en aquellos momentos dibujada en el rostro era la misma que caracterizaría a una _femme fatale_.

- Os presento a la inspectora Rosalie Hale –continuó explicándonos McArthy- ella nos ayudará en el caso.

El inspector no nos presentó a ella, por lo que deducimos que ya le habría hablado de nosotros y de Alice y de Jasper, los cuales llegaron diez minutos después. Después de su llegada y las presentaciones adecuadas, nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia nuestros coches, rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

En el avión, nuestros asientos estaban repartidos por diferentes filas, pero casualmente a Edward y a mí nos tocaron asientos continuos. Él me estuvo sujetando todo el camino. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él me acariciaba el brazo.

Era como si esos cinco años nunca hubiesen existido. Realmente, era reconfortante. Pero no debía equivocarme; el dolor tras aquella discusión seguía ahí, y sus largas ausencias durante varios días seguidos, e incluso semanas, también. Aunque yo siguiese perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre, no debía dejar volar mi imaginación; él no me amaba, y ahora solo intentaba darme apoyo, como debía de ser en aquel caso. Juntos rescataríamos a nuestra hija, pero después todo volvería a ser como antes.

Llegamos a Nueva York horas después. Fui despertada por Edward cuando el avión había aterrizado ya. Sin soltarme, bajamos del avión, encontrándonos con los inspectores y con Alice y Jasper en la puerta de la terminal.

La policía nos seguiría de cerca, pero a nosotros solo nos acompañarían McArthy y Hale., como si fueran dos amigos nuestros que también querían colaborar con nosotros.

Solo debíamos de rezar para que todo saliese bien.

Llegamos al hotel ya tarde.

Para mi sorpresa y perplejidad, habían sido reservadas las últimas tres suites que quedaban. Dos tenían cama de matrimonio, y la otra dos camas. Jasper y Alice de inmediato dijeron de coger una de la de las camas de matrimonio. Edward y yo debíamos estar en la misma habitación por el asunto del teléfono. Quise pedirme la de las dos camas, pero como era lógico, los dos inspectores se la adueñaron.

Y no fui consciente de que debería dormir en la misma cama que Edward hasta que estuvimos los dos enfrente de la misma, con las maletas en la mano y una incrédula expresión en los rostros.

- Cámbiate tú antes…si quieres –susurró él, nervioso, mientras se dirigía a la parte derecha de la cama.

Él siempre se cogía la parte derecha de la cama.

Asentí y entré en el cuarto de baño con mi bolsa. Me di una rápida y relajante ducha de hidromasaje que te ofrecía la bañera, y luego me puse el pijama. Al salir, me dirigí a mi parte de la cama, mientras Edward entraba en el baño para cambiarse. Me tumbé y con las manos reposando sobre mi estómago, miré fijamente el techo, manteniendo la mente en blanco.

Edward salió al poco rato, y para que mentir, me ruboricé hasta la coronilla, mientras un repentino deseo nacía en mi interior ante la imagen de mi ex marido, quien había salido del cuarto del baño, listo para dormir, con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama viejos, dejando al descubierto su magnifico y musculoso torso.

_Bella, acuérdate de respirar,_ me dije a mí misma, mientras Edward se tumbaba a mi lado en la cama.

Apagó la luz y estuvimos unos momentos sin siquiera movernos. Fue él quién dio el primer paso, extendiendo un brazo y acercándome a su cuerpo, de forma que me quedé sobre su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Te importa? –me preguntó.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

_Dios, que noche más larga me espera…_

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Siento el retraso, voy algo ajetreada xDD**

**Que os ha parecido el caxito?? os gusta el final?? 8) es que vereis...he pensado en haceros uns propuesta...ELEGID VOSOTRAS!:**

**¿Quereis momento HOT o lo atraso? 8)**

**Tan solo dejadme un review diciendome SÍ o NO ^^**

**hablando de reviews, muchas gracias a todas las que habeis comentado :D y tambien a las que me habeis añadadido a favoritos y alertas :D**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**Aliena Gervasi**

**PD: Para las que leais Amnésica: ¡Elenya ha subido hoy un nuevo caxito! Así que creo que no tarde en actualizar por aqui :D**


	5. Segunda Llamada

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía :D**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**Capitulo 5: Segunda llamada**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté no pensar en la situación en la que me encontraba…aunque era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que mi cabeza no reposaba sobre una mullida almohada, sino sobre el torso perfecto de mi ex marido.

De repente, sentí como una de sus manos, la cual antes reposaba sobre mi cintura, empezaba a acariciarme uno de los costados. Su mano fue subiendo, hasta mi brazo, luego mi hombro, mi cuello y finalmente mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada hacia sus ojos, que me miraban con una intensidad que no veía en años.

Antes de que pudiese articular palabra, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Sentí la nostalgia en aquel beso al principio, sentimiento que fue sustituido por un amor que creía perdido, al menos por su parte.

Nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, con una marcha frenética.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para seguir el transcurso de mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula, deteniéndose en mi cuello, que bien sabía que me gustaba. Mientras, una de sus manos me había levantado la camisa de mi pijama y me acariciaba el vientre, provocándome escalofríos. Pero yo no iba a quedarme atrás. Mi mano empezó a bajar, hasta situarse en el borde de sus pantalones y por ende, de sus bóxers, haciendo que soltase un gemido. Sonreí contra la piel de su cuello, al notar su excitación. Sentí que sus manos empezaban a quitarme la camisa. Yo incluso le ayudé, deseosa como estaba de sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo…

- ¿Bella?

Fruncí el ceño. Esa era su voz, sin duda, pero la forma de pronunciar mi nombre no encajaba en aquel momento…¿no debería ser ronca y sensual, tal y como la recordaba?

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Sus manos en mis senos y mis labios en su cuello fueron reemplazados por sus manos en su cintura y mis labios completamente libres.

Abrí los ojos parpadeando confusa. Levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con la de Edward, la cual mostraba preocupación.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Tan solo había sido un maldito sueño…un maldito y maravilloso sueño.

- ¿Qué? –pude decir, con voz somnolienta.

Miré hacía ventana, avergonzada, descubriendo que aún era noche cerrada.

- Estabas removiéndote mucho y como no hablabas pensé que quizá estuvieses teniendo una pesadilla –se excusó Edward, quien parecía bastante despierto.

- Oh, no…si te soy sincera no sé exactamente que estaba soñando –intenté que la voz patosa a causa del sueño ocultase mi mentira.

La voz patosa quizá la podía ocultar pero obviamente mi sonrojo no. Edward sonrió de esa forma que me quitaba el aliento y luego me besó en la frente.

- Siento haberte molestado, entonces.

- No te preocupes –suspiré, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en su duro pecho- sabes de mi facilidad para volverme a dormir.

Él rió entre dientes y me abrazó aún más fuerte.

Cómo bien había dicho, volví a dormirme en pocos minutos. Sin embargo, no soñé más aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Edward se había levantado ya. Encontré una nota en la mesilla. La desdoblé, con un bostezo, y descubrí la elegante caligrafía de mi ex marido:

_Te esperamos abajo en el comedor, _

_Siento no haberte esperado, pero ha sido _

_La única forma de convencer a Alice para _

_Que no te despertase._

_E._

Dejé la nota de nuevo en la mesilla y me levanté rápidamente para asearme y vestirme. Antes de salir de la habitación, cogí el móvil y me lo puse en el bolsillo delantero. Sabía que el secuestrador no llamaría hasta la tarde, y no a mi móvil precisamente, pero siempre quería llevarlo encima por si acaso.

Encontré a Edward junto con los demás, sentados en una de las grandes mesas redondas del comedor.

- ¡Por fin despiertas Bella Durmiente! –rió Alice, coreada por el resto de la mesa.

Yo, sonrojada, me senté en la única silla libre, la que estaba entre Edward y Rosalie, enviándole una mirada furibunda a mi ex cuñada.

- Bueno, vamos a preparar el día de hoy –anunció Emmett.

Él y Rosalie nos habían pedido el día anterior que les llamásemos por su nombre, y debía habituarme.

- Haremos un día normal, sin levantar sospechas, y a las seis nos encontraremos en la habitación de Edward y Bella, ¿queda claro?

Todos asintieron en la mesa. Alice inmediatamente dijo que para entretenernos podríamos ir de compras, pero yo denegué esa propuesta, alegando que me apetecía más quedarme en la habitación. Nadie puso objeción, y no pusieron pegas cuando me retiré de nuevo arriba. Edward quiso acompañarme, pero me excusé diciéndole que me apetecía estar un rato sola.

Sin embargo, no pasó más de media hora que Edward vino a hacerme compañía, y para ser sinceros, le agradecí el gesto.

Lloré sobre su hombro durante casi toda la mañana, mientras él me acariciaba con silencio la espalda. Solo el simple recuerdo de mi hija me atormentaba por dentro, y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que en algunos momentos me olvidase de que posiblemente no volviese a tenerla entre mis brazos, era más de lo que podía soportar. Me sentía tan mala madre…

Edward me estuvo consolando, apretándome contra su cuerpo, hablándome de aquellos años atrás, de cuando Nessie apenas tenía un añito de edad y la llevamos a pasear por el parque, o de aquella vez, ya con tres años que fuimos a casa de mis padres en Navidades y nevó tanto, y ella se lo pasó tan bien haciendo muñecos de nieve junto a nosotros.

Eran sin duda, unos de los momentos más felices de mi vida, e hizo que una triste sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro humedecido.

Edward en repetidas ocasiones me daba un beso en la frente y me mecía. Era uno de los mayores consuelos en aquellos momentos, y me sentía tan egoísta, pensando lo mal que él también lo estaría pasando, y en cambio tenía que estar consolándome a mí. Así que en un momento dado, levanté la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias, Edward.

Él solo hizo contacto visual conmigo y sonrió de lado, haciendo que volviese a sonrojarme, como una adolescente.

- Siempre que quieras, Bella.

Y así, volví a enterrar mi rostro en su camisa.

A mediodía, Edward apenas se separó de mi lado para llamar a recepción y encargar que nos subieran algo para comer. Luego, se volvió a separar para abrir al botones para que dejara el carrito, y después de comer, volvimos a abrazarnos.

A las seis menos cinco, llamaron a la puerta. No quería separarme de él, pero tenía que ir a abrir.

Por la puerta rápidamente aparecieron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

- Faltan solo cinco minutos para la segunda llamada –dijo éste último.

Asentí y fui a sentarme al lado de teléfono, con la mano de Edward bien sujeta entre las mías. Todos permanecimos en absoluto silencio, esperando con expectación que el sonido del teléfono sonase. Y a las seis en punto, el timbre del teléfono sonó, sobresaltándome.

Lo cogí, con una mano temblorosa, de inmediato.

- ¿Diga? –el sollozo hacía mi voz patosa, pero aún así intenté mostrarme bien firme.

_- Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? _

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

_- Oh, la pequeña está muy bien _–rió y escuché como se apartaba el auricular de la oreja- _¿quieres hablar con tu mami?_

Aquel tono, con falso cariño, me hicieron ganas de vomitar. Apreté los dientes y el agarre de mano sobre al de Edward, para no soltarle a aquel mal nacido algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirme.

Escuché como se cambiaba el interlocutor y de repente, la voz de mi tesoro:

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- ¡¡Nessie, cielo!! –no podía evitar llorar, y me maldije por ello. Debía mostrarme fuerte- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, mami. Pero no sé donde estoy…

_- ¡Ya basta!_ –interrumpió el secuestrador- _mañana, a las ocho, os quiero en el hotel de Londres que ahora os diré._

- ¡¡¿Londres?!! ¡¿Pero se puede saber que quiere de nosotros?!

_- Apunta el nombre del hotel __si quieres volver a ver a su hija – _cogí papel y lápiz y escribí con mis penosos garabatos el nombre del hotel, que como en el que nos encontrábamos ahora, era de los más lujosos de la ciudad- _. Mañana llamaré a la habitación 307 a las ocho de la tarde. No os preocupéis, estará reservada para vosotros. ¡Ah! Y quiero que el teléfono mañana lo coja tu marido, ¿entendido?_

- Sí –logré responder.

Y con eso, colgó.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero el estudio y las fiestas ocupan todo mi tiempo xD**

**bueno, no ha sido un todo Lemmon, ni mucho menos, pero para empezar esta bien, no? xDDD Espero que os haya gustado el caxito ^^ me encanta la escena donde Edward consola a Bella *__***

**Gracias por todos los reviews!! sois fantasticas xicas :D **

**besikos y hasta el proximo caxito ;) prometo no retadarme ^^**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	6. La mujer perfecta

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la idea de la historia a mi :D**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

** 6. ****La mujer perfecta**

**POV Edward**

Quién me iba a decir hacía dos días que ahora estaría en un avión, de camino a Londres. Miraba por la ventanilla, impaciente por aterrizar en la capital de Inglaterra e ir corriendo al hotel, esperando la llamada del secuestrador de mi querida hija.

En la llamada anterior, el secuestrador había dejado bien claro que la próxima vez que llamara quería hablar conmigo. Eso me dio esperanzas. ¿Terminaría de una vez con aquel juego y nos devolvería a nuestra hija, a cambio de la cantidad de dinero que quisiera? En mis cavilaciones más absurdas incluso había llegado a pensar que todo aquello solo tenía como finalidad el hecho que comprobásemos de primera mano los hoteles más lujosos de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, y que de esta forma los visitásemos más. Lo dicho: era una idea absurda y sin ningún fundamento.

Bella a mi lado me sacó de mis pensamientos con un bostezo.

- Duerme un poco –le sugerí- aún quedan unas cuantas horas para llegar a Londres.

- No, no quiero dormir. Tendré…-dudó, y para mi sorpresa vi que sus mejillas adquirían aquel tono rojizo que tan adorable me parecía- pesadillas.

- No debes avergonzarte por ello –ante mi incredulidad, me pillé acariciando una de sus mejillas con las puntas de mi mano derecha- yo estaré aquí en todo momento –me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo le guiñé un ojo- intentaré espantar esas pesadillas.

Bella solo asintió, y desvió la mirada. Dudó un momento y luego apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

Me quedé mirándola, ensimismado ante la imagen de Bella durmiendo. Siempre sería una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamás hubiese visto. Podría pasarme horas viéndola dormir y nunca me aburriría ni me cansaría. Ella era simplemente preciosa, incluso durmiendo.

- ¿Edward? –dijo en un murmullo.

Me pilló algo desprevenido, ya que creía que aún dormía, pero de inmediato me recompuse y le respondí algo titubeante:

- ¿Si?

- Gracias, por todo –y por el tono de su voz, supe que estaba sonriendo.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, atrayéndola hacia mí y apretándola con fuerza contra mi pecho.

- De nada –dije, antes de besarle el cabello.

---

El hotel que nos había dicho el secuestrador no era muy diferente al de Nueva York. De nuevo, volvimos a distribuirnos las habitaciones de la misma forma. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos aun quedaban unas cuantas horas para que el secuestrador llamase. Las mujeres se encerraron en la habitación de Alice y Jasper, así que mi cuñado y el inspector vinieron a la mía.

- Nunca pensé que la primera vez que viniera a Londres seria en estas circunstancias –pensó Emmett, en voz alta, mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Siempre puedes regresar en otra ocasión –propuso Jasper- cuando tengas vacaciones, en tu luna de miel…

- No creo que me case nunca a este paso –rió Emmett, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- nunca consigo encontrar a la mujer perfecta.

- Pero la encontrarás, y ya verás como todas las penurias que habrás pasado para llegar hasta ella habrán valido la pena.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia?

- Por supuesto.

Me había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sobretodo desde que estaban hablando de la mujer perfecta. Yo ya la había encontrado, pero había sido tan estúpido cómo para dejarla pasar.

- ¿Y tú que, Ed?

Había que ver la confianza que llegaba a coger Emmett en tan poco tiempo.

- Yo ya la encontré.

Tanto Jasper como Emmett me miraron, el primero con una ceja alzada y el segundo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Me alegro por ti entonces! –rió y levantándose del sillón, caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, se giró de nuevo hacia mí y añadió- no la dejes escapar nunca, en ese caso.

Suspiré cuando cerró la puerta tras él y me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos extendidos. Noté cómo Jasper se acercaba hacia mí y luego como posaba su mirada inquisidora sobre mí.

- No me habías dicho que te habías vuelto a enamorar.

- No lo he hecho –respondí, con la vista clavada en el techo.

Mi cuñado se quedó unos segundos plantado seriamente, antes de estallar en una carcajada. Le miré, con una ceja alzada, y así continué hasta que se calmó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirí, algo molesto.

- Estáis siendo absurdos los dos –suspiró Jasper, antes de sonreír ampliamente y dirigirse también hacia la puerta principal, desapareciendo tras ella.

Me quedé un buen rato pensando en las palabras de Jasper. Sin duda no sabía de qué hablaba. Era más que obvio que Bella me había olvidado hacía tiempo, yo tan solo era un buen amigo para ella.

_Y el padre de su hija__, _me recordó aquella molesta vocecita en la más honda cavidad de mi mente. Pero ese dato tan solo era el motivo por el que podía continuar viendo a Bella cada semana.

Suspirando, me levanté, deshaciéndome el cabello con una mano. Iba a levantarme para darme una ducha, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté para ir a cogerlo, sin tener demasiada idea de quién podía ser, porque el secuestrador había dicho que llamaría a las seis y aún faltaba para esa hora. Pero como de costumbre, me equivoqué.

- ¿Si?

_Ya tenía ganas de hablar contigo. __Me estaba empezando a aburrir –_aquella estaba seguro de que era la voz del secuestrador.

Me erguí de inmediato y abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué llamas ahora…?!

_Aquí quien hace las preguntas y da las respuestas cuando quiere soy yo_ –declaró el secuestrador con voz autoritaria- _¿sabes? Sé perfectamente que tenéis compañía tú y tu ex esposa._

Mi nerviosismo fue en aumento. ¿Significaba eso que le haría algo a mi hija?

- ¿Vas a hacerle algo a Nessie? –pregunté en un murmullo, con el miedo notándose en mi voz trémula.

El secuestrador estalló en una carcajada. En cierta medida, me sentí un poco tonto. ¿Es que todo el mundo iba a reírse de mí aquel día?

_No, de momento. __Pero no tentéis demasiado a la suerte._

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –pregunté, cansado.

_- Por ahora, me conformo con una única cosa._

- Haré lo que sea –dije, algo desesperadamente.

_- Bien – _pude notar como sonreía al otro lado de la línea- _en ese caso, presta atención, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir: lo que tienes que hacer es…_

Mis cinco sentidos se concentraron en sus palabras y de nuevo, el nerviosismo, la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de mí.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso!¡Nunca lo conseguiré!

_- Es la vida de tu hija la que está en juego, así que tú decides. Volveré a llamar esta tarde a las seis, para decirte donde tenéis que ir la próxima vez. Esto era tan solo para que tú lo escucharas…_

- ¡Espera! Quiero hablar con mi hija.

_- Lo siento. Solo una vez por día. _

Y con esto, cortó la línea.

Me quedé plantado allí, delante de la mesilla de noche, con el auricular del teléfono pegado a la oreja, escuchando el sonido que indicaba que se había cortado la comunicación. Pero en aquellos momentos, no escuchaba nada, sino la voz del secuestrador, en mi cabeza, repitiéndome aquellas palabras:

_Vuelve a conquistar a tu ex esposa_.

¿Cómo iba a poder ganarme de nuevo el corazón de Bella? Y lo que era más importante, ¿qué salía ganando el secuestrador con toda aquella farsa? Sabía que las respuestas tan solo las encontraría si cumplía el cometido que me habían asignado. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiría aquel propósito?

Colgué el auricular del teléfono y me dirigí al baño, a lavarme el rostro. Después de dejar correr el agua por mi cara, miré al espejo que tenía enfrente. Miré mis ojos y los vi más apagados de lo que estaban normalmente desde hacía cinco años.

Entonces, tomé una decisión.

Iba a recuperar a mi familia, y eso no tan solo abarcaba a Nessie, sino también a Bella. No dejaría que un malentendido echara mi vida por la borda como estaba pasando en los últimos años. Iba a recuperar a mi hija y a mi mujer.

La mujer perfecta para mí.

* * *

**¡Holaaa!**

**Realmente siento la demora :( pero hasta el jueves no terminé los examenes, y he tenido algunos resultados, y bueno, no han salido muy bien que digamos xD ¡Aunque aun me falta saber la mitad! No me desanimo xDD**

**El capi no es gran cosa, pero es mejor que nada. Me sabía ya muy mal estar mas de un mes sin colgar, y me ha parecido mejor colgar un capi mas o menos corto que esperar a que tuviera más xD**

**Espero que el caxo os haa gustado :D ¿creeis que Edward lo conseguirá? juasjuasjuas**

**gracias por los reviews chicas :D veo que hay gente nueva, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bienvenidas todas!!!!!!!! ^^**

**Intentaré no retrasarme tanto con la proxima actualización, ¿vale? :)**

**Oh! para las que leeis mis otros fics, decir que pronto actualizo del intercambio, y que de Amnesica estoy esperando a que Elenya cuelgue el siguiente caxo ;)**

**un beso y gracias =)**

**_Ali._**


	7. Después de veinte años

****

Los personajes que aparecen son de Sra Meyer, la historia es de mi alocada mente 8)

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**7. Después de veinte años**

* * *

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice y Jasper, donde se encontraba Bella.

Con el corazón en un puño, llamé a la puerta. Me abrió Rosalie, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿E-Está Bella? —dije casi en un balbuceo.

Rosalie asintió y se adentró en la habitación, llamando a mi exmujer, la cual salió un poco confusa. Al igual que todas las veces en la que la veía, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y para tranquilizarme un poco me pasé la mano por mi pelo, desordenándolo más de lo habitual.

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward? —preguntó ella, asustada.

Sonreí de forma torcida y negué con la cabeza.

— No, no es nada. Solo me gustaría que me acompañaras un momento.

Bella asintió lentamente y despidiéndose de Alice y de Rosalie con un grito, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pensé en llevarla a la azotea del hotel. Antes había subido para ver la vista como era y me quedé maravillado al ver casi todo Londres desde esa altura.

No sabía como actuar con Bella y menos en una situación así. De modo que iba a actuar de la forma más comuna.

De camino a la azotea le cogí la mano a Bella, que se sonrojó como de costumbre, pero para mi alivio y sorpresa, no retiró la mano. ¿Podría ser que tuviera alguna oportunidad?

_Solo es que necesita apoyo de un amigo. Bien sabes que la jugada no te va a salir bien_, me recordaba mi mente, la misma que siempre me hacia volver a la realidad.

El camino a la azotea se me hizo increíblemente corto. A pesar de la fresca brisa que hacía allí arriba, mis manos sudaban como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

A mi mente vino aquel recuerdo que tanto había recordado aquellos cinco años. Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, situado veinte años atrás en mi vida.

_Era el verano antes de ir a la universidad, y posiblemente separarme de Bella._

_Ella me había gustado desde la primera vez que la había visto, un año antes, entrando en mi clase de Biología y con la vista baja. _

_Había sido mi compañera de pupitre en aquella asignatura, y poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos amigos. Ella cada día me gustaba más y más y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no solo me gustaba. Estaba enamorado de ella._

_E iba a decírselo ese mismo día, sentados allí, en nuestro claro, donde nos encontrábamos siempre que necesitábamos desahogarnos por algo. Ese día habíamos ido como para despedirnos del lugar, ya que a la semana siguiente nos íbamos a la universidad. Yo aún no sabía a que universidad iría Bella. Me lo había querido mantener en secreto, hasta ese momento._

_Pero antes de saber que la había perdido para siempre, quería al menos que supiera lo que sentía por ella._

_Nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida. Mis manos sudaban y temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, y en mi pecho había una opresión que casi me impedía respirar._

_— ¿Estás bien? _—_me preguntó Bella, preocupada._

— _Tan solo es el calor _—_le sonreí._

_Ella pareció creérselo, antes de asentir. Luego, con un brillo en los ojos, se dispuso a decirme donde iba a estudiar. Pero me adelanté._

— _Antes quiero decirte algo_—_dije, serio. A ella se le borró la sonrisa, y me miró, atentamente. Decidí soltarlo de golpe, o bien sabía que no conseguiría decirlo _—_estoy enamorado de ti._

_Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Ya estaba dicho._

_Me esperaba que ella respondiera: "lo siento, tan solo eres un amigo para mí", pero para mi sorpresa dijo:_

— _Y yo de ti. Por eso, había elegido ir a la Universidad de Phoenix, contigo._

_Y entonces, nos miramos a los ojos y nos fundimos en un abrazo, seguido de un beso._

Había sido el momento más feliz de mi vida, seguido del día en que aceptó ser mi esposa, el día de nuestra boda, y por fin, el nacimiento de Nessie.

Luego todo se desmoronó por culpa de las malas lenguas y de los malentendidos.

Ahora, mirando como ella contemplaba la preciosa vista de la ciudad de Londres, me sentía igual que aquella vez en nuestro claro, cuando le confesé que la amaba.

—Bella.

Se giró hacía mí, con una sonrisa para nada alegre. Suspiré y me acerqué a ella, para coger sus manos.

— No me resulta muy fácil decir esto –sonreí, nervioso.

Ella me miró, con la cabeza ladeada. Luego separó una de nuestras manos unidas y la elevó para acunar mi mejilla.

— Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Asentí, y con la mano libre, sujeté su mano contra mi mejilla, antes de darle un beso en la palma de la mano, lo que la hizo sonrojarse. Sonreí, y tras un suspiro más, dije:

— No he dejado de amarte ni un solo día.

Ella me miró, incrédula, y luego con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Qué...qué? —dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aún perpleja.

No supe como cogerme su reacción, cosa por la que me puse más nervioso.

— Te amo, Bella —dije, seriamente, mirándola a los ojos, intentando expresar con esa mirada lo que no parecía creerse con palabras.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, y supe que estaba llorando. No supe si acercarme o no, aunque lo único que quería en aquel momento era estrecharla entre mis brazos.

— No…—negó con la cabeza, y limpiándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, me miró, desconcertada— ¿Por qué me lo dices justamente ahora?

No podía decirle que por culpa del secuestrador de nuestra hija. Peor yo ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

— Creo que nuestra hija nos necesita juntos en estos momentos.

Ella parpadeó repetidas veces y se mordió el labio inferior en repetidas ocasiones, volviéndome loco. Finalmente, dijo:

— Creo que tienes razón —sonrió, y le devolví el gesto. Fui a abrazarla, pero ella echó un paso atrás, separándose de nuevo de mí— pero…no puedo olvidarlo todo tan fácilmente, Edward. Lo siento.

La decepción se hizo paso entre mi pecho. Pero entonces reparé en un dato. Ella no me había dicho que no me amaba. Solo que no podía olvidar lo sucedido. Sacudí la cabeza, y mirando hacía el cielo encapotado, volví a hablar:

—Pues entonces haré que lo olvides —y mirando de nuevo a Bella, con mi medio sonrisa que sabía que a ella tanto le gustaba pintada en mis labios, añadí— no voy a volver a renunciar a ti ni a nuestra hija.

Y dicho esto, di media vuelta, regresando al interior del hotel. Ella no me lo impidió. Supuse que era buena señal.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Siento horrores la espera, de verdad. No he tenido tiempo ni inspiración entre la uni, y algunos problemillas personales, como que lo último que me apetecía era escribir…**

**Pero bueno, la inspiración y los ánimos volvieron :D**

**Perdonad de nuevo por la espera, y de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado ;) pronto tendréis el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews guapas! Y también por los favoritos y alertas ;) se agradece mucho el hecho de que me digáis que os gusta la historia y que deis ánimos para seguirla jeje**

_Ali._


	8. Recuerdos de antes de dormir

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama en cambio si que es mía :)**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**8. ****Recuerdos de antes de dormir**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Reaccioné al cabo de unos minutos de que Edward se hubiese marchado. ¿En serio terminaba de pasar lo que yo creía que había pasado? Me parecía un sueño imposible.

Empecé a caminar de nuevo hacía el interior del hotel, recordando la conversación y analizando las palabras. Viéndolo ahora, en helado, estaba contenta de mi respuesta, la cual había otorgado mi subconsciente. Sin embargo, eso me lo hacía creer mi mente, pero mi corazón decía todo lo contrario.

Entré en mi habitación aún desconcertada por el suceso. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me quedé mirando el suelo, sin pensar en nada absolutamente, y casi sin pestañear. Era cómo si me hubiesen hipnotizado y estuviese esperando a que quién lo hubiese hecho me diese una orden.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Sacudí la cabeza y fui a abrir la puerta, para encontrarme con Alice y Jasper y los dos inspectores. Me hice a un lado y les dejé pasar, cerrando la puerta después. Cuando miré el reloj, vi que tan solo faltaban siete minutos para que el secuestrador nos llamase.

_—_¿Y Edward? –preguntó Alice, mirando a su alrededor.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuché su nombre. Respiré hondo y respondí que no lo sabía, antes de ir a sentarme en la cama. Un par de minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a mi ex marido, al cual no me atreví a mirar.

_—_¿Dónde estabas? –Alice estaba de brazos cruzados, y miraba a su hermano con una ceja alzada.

_—_Dando una vuelta por ahí –respondió él. Su voz me hizo estremecer, pero gracias al cielo nadie me vio.

Edward se acercó al lado del teléfono y todos le imitamos. No me atreví a mirarle, pero yo si que noté que él me dirigía algunas miradas furtivas. La suave risita de Emmett nos hizo girarnos para verle.

_—_¿Qué os pasa? No os había visto así ant…

El sonido del teléfono sonando le interrumpió. Edward se dio prisa en cogerlo.

Fue la primera vez en todo aquel rato que me atreví a mirarle. A pesar de la situación, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

_—_¿Sí? –aguardó y luego su semblante se volvió furibundo- ¿Cuándo piensas devolvernos a nuestra hija? –la respuesta que recibió no debió de gustarle mucho, ya que abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y luego asintió- allí estaremos. Pero antes, déjame hablar con ella.

Edward intercambió un par de palabras con Nessie, antes de volver a hablar con el secuestrador y colgar.

_—_¿Y bien? –exigió saber Rose, impaciente.

Edward levantó la vista hacia mí, con una expresión contrariada.

_—_París. Es el último sitio al que debemos ir.

_—_¿A París? –preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

Bien sabíamos todos que su sueño era ir a París. Aunque no iba a disfrutar mucho del viaje.

_—_Sí. Me ha dicho que mañana a las cinco en punto debemos estar en…

Nuestros amigos preguntaron acerca del lugar que le había dicho el secuestrador. Pero la mirada significativa que me envió, hizo que de inmediato entendiera: La Torre Eiffel.

.

.

Cuando nos casamos, habíamos elegido como viaje de luna de miel una semana en París. No fue el típico viaje en que los recién casados desprenden amor por cada poro de su piel. Puede que al principio fuese así, pero el segundo día en que estuvimos ahí, empecé a encontrarme mal. Pensé que el desayuno me había sentado mal, ya que lo vomité. Estuve disculpándome con Edward todo el día, por hacerle perder un día de nuestra luna de miel. Él siempre me respondía diciendo que cada segundo de aquel viaje era maravilloso con tal de estar a mi lado. Sin embargo, el tercer día tan solo tenía mareos. Edward fue a hablar con el servicio del hotel, por si había habido algo en mal estado, y aproveché para llamar a Alice y preguntarle, ya que deducía que no era una indigestión. Cuando Edward volvió, le pedí que me llevara a la Torre Eiffel. Algo confuso, él me llevó hasta allí. Y allí fue donde le confesé que posiblemente estaba embarazada, y donde él, primero en shock sonrió ampliamente y luego, cogiéndome en brazos y dando vueltas, gritaba lleno de felicidad.

Aquel sitio era especial para muchas personas. Pero para nosotros aún más.

.

.

Miré a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

_—_¿A la Torre Eiffel? –susurré. Él asintió- ¿por qué allí?

_—_Querrá que nos encontremos con Nessie allí. Sabrá lo importante que es para nosotros.

_—_Chicos, no es por interrumpir…-nos llamó la atención Rosalie- ¿pero de que habláis?

Nos giramos hacia nuestros amigos. Jasper y Alice si que sabían de qué hablábamos, pero los dos inspectores iban algo perdidos. Edward se encargó de explicarles nuestra historia, y yo recordé cómo se la contábamos a Nessie antes de dormir todas las noches, antes de que nos divorciáramos. Era su historia favorita. Una sonrisa se posó sobre mis labios al recordar aquello…cuando se me borró de golpe. Aquello no podía ser cierto…

_—_¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás pálida! –era la voz de Alice, pero yo la escuchaba lejos.

Aquello que se me terminaba de ocurrir no podía ser cierto. ¡Era totalmente imposible! Sin embargo, cuando más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero es un capítulo bastante importante. Seguro que sabréis que es por el final ;) Muchas seguro que sabéis que es lo que Bella ha averiguado. **Rosyn DeWitt Cullen, **a lo mejor tiene que ver con tu teoria jejejeje**

**Ahora van a ser los capitulos POV Edward :D Y con pesar, tengo que decir que no quedan muchos ya :(**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! :D ¡Me hacéis muy feliz! **Jos WeasleyC, **han pasado veinte años desde que se conocieron, así que tienen 30 y algo =)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Un beso, **

_Ali._


	9. Para todo hay solución

**Esta historia es producto de mi alocada mente, pero sus personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, para desgracia mía xD**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**9. ****Para todo hay solución**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Después de un par de horas de vuelo, por fin llegamos a París, después de tantos años. Recordaba aquel viaje como el más feliz de mi vida. El viaje que hice con la mujer que amaba y en el que ella me confesó que íbamos a ser padres.

Habían pasado diez años desde aquello. Diez años que habían empezando estando llenos de felicidad y amor, y habían terminado llenos de tristeza y soledad. Y todo por un malentendido. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidarme de aquello.

Bella se encontraba a mi lado, cogiéndome fuertemente la mano. Había permanecido callada desde nuestra conversación en el hotel y no sabía cómo coger aquello. Habíamos cogido un taxi que seguía al que habían cogido Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, que nos llevaría al hotel. Una vez allí, cogimos las mismas habitaciones de siempre y fuimos a instalarnos. Una vez dentro del ascensor, Bella se separó de mí por primera vez y se acercó a Alice. La miramos todos confundidos, hasta que Bella le susurró algo a Alice, que suspiró y miró a Rosalie y a mí alternativamente.

_—_Ed, ¿te importaría compartir habitación con Emmett?

Mi vista se dirigió hacia Bella de inmediato, que tenía el rostro escondido tras su cabello.

_—_¿Y Bella?

_—_Sí a Rose no le importa, compartiré la habitación con ella –susurró Bella.

Rosalie me miró, con una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro.

_—_No te preocupes, Bella –respondió, mirando a mi ex esposa- no me importa.

Intenté el dolor que se instaló en mi pecho al recibir el rechazo de Bella. No había hecho bien en confesarle que la amaba, ya que en vez de acercarme a ella, la había apartado de mi lado.

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, que estaban seguidas. Vi a Rosalie y a Bella pararse delante de la primera de las tres. Miré de nuevo a Bella, pero ella tenía la vista clavada al frente, y aún era reticente a mirarme. Con un suspiro, me dirigí a mi habitación, que Emmett ya había abierto. Solo entré, me dejé caer sobre una de las dos camas y cerré los ojos.

_—_No quiero meterme donde no me llaman –escuché decir a Emmett desde la cama contigua- pero, ¿qué ha pasado para que Bella no quiera estar contigo?

_—_Supongo que esto la supera –respondí, no muy convincente.

_—_Edward, he visto como la miras –abrí los ojos y los fijé en el techo, sin mirarle aún- y ella te mira de la misma manera. ¿Qué pasó para que os di…?

_—_Ella no siente lo mismo que yo –le interrumpí, no queriendo escuchar aquella maldita palabra.

_—_Si tú lo dices…yo creo que deberías hablarlo. Os amáis, y vuestra hija os necesita.

Miré a Emmett mientras me incorporaba en la cama. La seriedad en su rostro no dejaba ninguna duda de que hablaba completamente en serio. Sabía que estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero se había comportado como un verdadero amigo los últimos días. Un policía normal no iría dando consejos matrimoniales.

_—_¿Quieres saber porque no puede confiar en mí? –le pregunté, mirándole fijamente.

_—_¿La engañaste? –se aventuró a preguntar, aunque por la sonrisa que tenía se notaba que no lo creía.

Negué con la cabeza y fijé mi mirada en la sábana color granate de mi cama.

_—_Nunca engañaría a Bella. Ella es la única mujer de mi vida, aparte de mi hija, claro. Realmente, todo fue un malentendido. Cuando Nessie tenía cuatro años, la empresa donde trabajaba entró en crisis y todos teníamos que trabajar el doble, viendo impotentes cómo muchos de nuestros compañeros eran despedidos. Me pasaba horas en el trabajo y mi familia lo entendía y me apoyaba. Hasta aquel día en que Bella vino con Nessie a haberme una visita al trabajo. Era un día realmente agotador, y los papeles se amontonaban en las mesas sin parar. Cuando Bella vino, me encontró en mi despacho con mi secretaria, Tanya, que siempre había mostrado demasiado interés por mí…-Emmett soltó una risita y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

_—_Lo siento, pero me he imaginado a una tía lanzándose encima de ti. Era demasiado divertido –soltó otra risita y luego se puso serio de nuevo- Continua.

Dibujé una media sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque nada alegre y proseguí:

_—_Bella sabía eso, y no le hizo gracia vernos tan juntos. Para rematarlo, yo no me di cuenta de que Tanya estaba tan cerca de mí, y estaba demasiado estresado. Eché a mi mujer de mi despacho gritándole que no me molestara, que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Ella se fue, aguantando las lágrimas, con nuestra hija en brazos, que miraba la escena sin entender porque su madre estaba así y su padre le había gritado. Las seguí, pero Bella me dijo que esa noche no fuera a casa. Me dejó así, y ya no pude concentrarme más aquel día. Sin embargo esa noche sí fui, aunque Bella me hizo dormir en el sofá.

_—_Te lo merecías –sonrió Emmett- y déjame adivinar, a partir de ahí vinieron más discusiones.

_—_Exacto –asentí- me pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, y Bella creía que tenía una aventura con mi secretaria. Yo siempre me enfadaba porque le decía que no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse celosa y ella me decía que no estaba celosa, solo que no tenía confianza en mí. Cada vez que decía eso, sentía mi corazón encogerse. Una noche fue una pelea tan fuerte que me fui de casa y no regresé en tres días. Cuando por fin me armé de valor para regresar y hacer las paces con Bella, me encontré con los papeles del divorcio delante de mí. Me enfadé tanto, que los firmé sin pensarlo –enterré el rostro entre mis manos y negué con la cabeza- no sabes como me arrepiento de todo aquello.

_—_Vaya –escuché decir a Emmett- es triste lo vuestro. Pero creo que si le vuelves a pedir una oportunidad…

Reí sin alegría, ante las palabras de mi amigo.

_—_Cuando fui a pedirle una oportunidad de nuevo, me presentó a su novio. Eso fue un año después de nuestro divorcio.

_—_¿Y porqué tardaste tanto? –él frunció el ceño y yo me encogí de hombros.

_—_Siempre que nos veíamos peleábamos, y no quería discutir más con ella. Fue cuando me presentó a aquel hombre que decidí no pelearme más con ella.

_—_¿Y no intentaste olvidarla?

_—_No –sacudí la cabeza- no puedo olvidarla. Bella siempre será la mujer que ocupe mi corazón. Ninguna otra mujer podrá reemplazarla. Bella y Nessie son las dos cosas más importantes que tengo en mi vida.

Emmett sonrió y se acercó para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_—_Intenta recuperarla, amigo. Ella aún te ama, se le nota demasiado.

No quise hacerme ilusiones, por lo que tan solo asentí, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

_—_¡Bueno! Alegrémonos. ¡Vamos a por unas cervezas! Necesitamos despejarnos un poco.

_—_Ve tú. Yo me quedo aquí.

Emmett me miró, con una mueca, pero terminó asintiendo. Se despidió con otra palmada en la espalda y luego me dejó solo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, con la vista fija en el suelo y pensando en mi historia con Bella. Pensando también en mi hija desaparecida. ¿Cómo había degenerado tanto mi vida?

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero no me giré. No me apetecía ver a Emmett borracho. La puerta se cerró, y luego sentí cómo la cama a mi lado se hundía.

_—_Edward.

Esa voz no era la de Emmett. Me giré, para encontrarme con la mirada chocolate de Bella, que estaba llorando. Sin pensármelo más veces, la atraje hacia mi pecho, y le besé la frente.

_—_¿Qué pasa? –pregunté preocupado.

_—_Siento haberte rechazado de esa manera –sollozó, mientras sus manos apretaban aún más el agarre contra mi camisa- me pillaste desprevenida y…

_—_Eh, tranquila. No pasa nada, cielo –le acaricié el cabello, sabiendo que eso siempre la calmaba. Y esta vez no fue diferente. Fue calmándose poco a poco, y finalmente respiró hondo y se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

_—_¿Puedo pedirte algo?

_—_Lo que sea –respondí de inmediato, regalándole una sonrisa, que ella me devolvió.

Esperaba que me dijera que era lo que quería, pero lo que hizo me pilló por sorpresa. Aún mirándome a los ojos, se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los míos. Fue tan solo un segundo, para después llevar sus labios a mi oído y decirme:

_—_¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?

* * *

**Jeje, llegando a última hora, pero llegó 8)**

**¡DIOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡104 reviews! Seah, para otra será poco, pero para mí os aseguro que es mucho :D ¡Muhisimas gracias a todas! (y a todos, por si hay algún chico por ahí, que nunca se sabe jeje) También gracias por las alertas y favoritos, que cada día són más :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi ^^ ahora ya sabéis porque se divorciaron Bella y Edward, y podéis opinar si es una tontería como decía Nessie o nop :D**

**Por cierto, Nessie no tardará nada en salir ya jeje aunque cuando salga llevará algún que otro dolor de cabeza jajajajaja**

**¡Un beso, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :D**

_Ali. _

**PD: tengo una encuesta en mi perfil sobre una nueva historia ^^ ¡si os pasais y votais os estaré muuuuuuuy agradecida! jajaja**


	10. No tan conseguido

**Personajes de Meyer, trama mia :D**

* * *

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**10. No tan conseguido**

* * *

Aún creía que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada. No podía creerme que estuviese de nuevo acostado con Bella, abrazándola mientras ella dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, y que pudiese inclinarme y besarla. No podía creerme que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Aquella noche dormí un poco más que las dos anteriores, y se debía a la felicidad que sentía de que Bella y yo nos hubiéramos reconciliado. Aunque para que mi felicidad fuera completa primero debía de tener a mi hija de regreso.

Emmett no regresó aquella noche. Lo supe cuando desperté y vi su cama tal y como la había dejado antes de marcharse. Eran las nueve y media, y decidí despertar a Bella para bajar a desayunar y que no cerrasen el comedor. La desperté dándole repetidos besos por su rostro, a lo que ella se despertó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días –dije cuando hicimos contacto visual.

- Buenos días –repitió ella, alcanzando mis labios con los suyos.

Sin duda, esperaba que terminasen tan bien cómo habían empezado. Bella tuvo que irse a la habitación de Rosalie para cambiarse, ya que allí estaba su ropa. Acordamos que me cambiaría y que la esperaría delante de la habitación de Rose. Sin embargo, tan solo me había dado tiempo a quitarme la camisa y a cambiarme los pantalones, cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

Fui a abrir, pensando que posiblemente se trataría de mi hermana, cuando me encontré con Bella, que tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado. Cuando abrí, se hizo paso hasta el interior de la habitación con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? –pregunté, acercándome a ella y abrazando su cintura con mis brazos.

- Rose…no estaba sola en la habitación –respondió en un murmullo.

Entendí de inmediato a qué se refería.

- Bueno, veo que no pierde el tiempo –reí entre dientes- me pregunto si cuando despierte recordara al pobre chico que este con ella.

- Creo que sí. Es Emmett.

La miré con las cejas alzadas, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Bella primero me miró sorprendida, para luego empezar a reír también.

- ¡No te rías! –me demandó- tenemos que vestirnos y bajar a desayunar.

- Cierto –sonreí y le di un casto beso en los labios- será mejor que le pidas a Alice algo de ropa y yo que me cambie.

- No termino de estar del todo de acuerdo con lo último, pero será lo mejor –Bella me guiñó un ojo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

.

.

Partimos hacía la Torre Eiffel a las tres y media, ya que queríamos estar allí cuanto antes mejor. Rosalie y Emmett se veían algo incómodos los dos juntos, y Bella y yo no podíamos evitar soltar risitas al verles así. Todos notaron el cambio entre Bella y yo, y nos felicitaron por nuestro regreso. A las cuatro y media de la tarde estábamos todos delante de la Torre Eiffel. Jasper, Alice y los inspectores decidieron separarse un poco de nosotros, para que el secuestrador no se viese tan intimidado y se relajase.

Estábamos sentados en uno de los bancos que allí había. Tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros de Bella, y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, temblando.

- Estará bien –le susurré al oído- en un rato estaremos los tres otra vez juntos.

Ella asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero tengo un mal presentimiento –confesó.

- Saldrá todo bien –intenté tranquilizarla, frotándole un brazo.

Bella levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente. No pude evitar darle un beso en la frente, mientras la apretaba aún más contra mí.

- Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la primera ecografía –sonrió con los ojos cerrados- o cuando ella nació. Fueron unos de los días más felices de mi vida.

- O cuando dijo su primera palabra.

Ella rió, recordando que la primera palabra que dijo fue _tele_. Eran unos buenos momentos, que sin duda añorábamos demasiado.

- Todo volverá a ser como antes –le aseguré, besando esta vez su mejilla.

- Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es tenerla entre mis brazos –suspiró Bella.

La apreté aún más contra mí, cerrando yo esta vez los ojos. Estuvimos así hasta que el pitido de mi reloj, avisando de que faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco, nos alertó. Bella se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor y cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. Yo la secundé, cogiéndole fuertemente una mano.

- Irá todo bien –le guiñé un ojo y ella me sonrió en respuesta, antes de ponerse en puntillas y besar mis labios.

Al dirigir la vista al frente, nos encontramos con un hombre, de mediana edad, rubio, que nos miraba atentamente, y con Nessie delante de él, sonriendo también.

- ¡Lo conseguí! –aplaudió ella, y fue a correr hacía nosotros, pero el hombre la retuvo por el brazo.

- No tan deprisa, jovencita.

- ¡Nessie! –gritó Bella, intentando correr hacía el secuestrador y nuestra hija, pero la retuve, al ver la pistola que el secuestrador tenía escondida en la manga de su abrigo.

- ¿Qué haces, James? –le preguntó Nessie, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por la mierda que me pagasteis te piensas que haría tanto trabajo?

- ¡Deja a la niña ahora mismo! –Emmett apareció entonces, situándose a uno de los lados del secuestrador. Alice y Jasper corrieron hasta situarse al lado de Bella y mío, mientras que Rosalie había desaparecido.

- No estáis en situación de amenazarme –dijo James, sacando de la manga la pistola y apuntando con ella a la sien de Nessie.

Un ataque de ira me recorrió al ver la escena.

- ¡Suelta a mi hija! –le exigí, soltando a Bella y situándome delante de ella.

- ¡Edward ten cuidado! –escuché gritar a Bella detrás de mí.

James sonrió y apretó a Nessie más contra si.

- Quiero un millón de dólares ahora mismo. ¿O no habéis venido preparados con el dinero?

-¡No tenemos un millón de dólares aquí!

- Oh, que lástima –dijo el secuestrado, dispuesto a disparar a Nessie- di adiós a tus papis.

- ¡No! –gritamos Bella y yo al unísono.

Emmett se debatía entre disparar o no. Al fin y al cabo, James tenía muy bien sujeta a Nessie y no podía garantizar disparar sin dañarla a ella.

- ¿Tenéis el dinero o no?

- No, pero suelta a Ness…

Me vi interrumpido, al escuchar un disparo.

* * *

**Siento el retraso, los examenes y el hecho de quedarme sin Internet han hehco ue no pueda actualizar tan seguido =( gracias por vuestra paciencia chicas ^^ os adoro!**

**Intentare actualizar pronto, ¡lo prometo! Y me voy pitando porque mi madre me esta metiendo prisa para que apague el ordena xD**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_**Ali.**_


	11. Con mi final feliz

**Los personajes que reconozcáis son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la loca trama :)**

**

* * *

**

**¡Quiero mi final feliz!**

**Capítulo 11. Con mi final feliz**

**

* * *

**

**POV Nessie**

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos, fue un techo de color blanco inmaculado. No tenía muy claro donde estaba. No fue hasta que escuché un grito ahogado a mi lado y giré lentamente mi cabeza para visualizar quién había allí.

Vi a mi madre, con la mano sobre la boca en un instante, para de inmediato acariciarme de forma temerosa y delicada el cabello y preguntar:

_—_¿Nessie? ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había echado mucho de menos a mis padres aquellos días, y más sabiendo todo lo que les estaba haciendo pasar, aunque fuera por una buena causa. Lo peor fue que el final no salió como yo había planeado.

_—_¡Mamá! –intenté incorporarme, pero la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Por supuesto, mi madre lo notó y me ayudó a volver a tumbarme, mientras me abrazaba.

_—_Ese malnacido casi te dispara. Menos mal que Rosalie estaba allí y disparó antes.

No sabía quién era Rosalie. De todas formas, ya preguntaría más tarde.

_—_¿Y a mí que me ha pasado? –pregunté.

_—_Te rozó una bala del secuestrador –dijo la voz de mi padre desde la puerta- pero tan solo te desmayaste.

Mi madre y yo nos volvimos hacia él. Mi padre tenía una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad. No notaba ningún signo de enfado. Miré a mi madre y me di cuenta de que ella tampoco parecía enfadada. No sabía si tomarlo como una buena señal.

_—_Has estado inconsciente dos horas. Gracias a Dios estás bien –sonrió mi madre, dándome un beso en la frente.

_—_¿Y vosotros? –pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo.

Mis padres estaban sentados a ambos lados de mi cama respectivamente. Cruzaron una mirada y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, al mismo tiempo que también se dibujaba una en mi rostro. ¡Mi plan había tenido éxito!

_—_¿A qué te refieres con "vosotros"? –preguntó mi madre, sonrojada.

Ahora era cuando intentaba hacerse la despistada. Mi padre rió entre dientes, intentando confundir la risa con un ataque de tos.

_—_¿Estáis juntos?

Ellos se volvieron a mirar y de nuevo sonrieron de aquella forma tan empalagosa. Bien, estaban juntos, no había duda.

_—_¡Por fin! –exclamé, riendo. No cabía en mí misma de gozo. ¡Mi plan había tenido éxito!

La puerta se abrió en aquel instante, dejando pasar a tía Alice y a tío Jazz.

_—_¡Nessie! ¡Has despertado!

Mi tía corrió a abrazarme, mientras mi tío se quedaba a los pies de la cama, sonriendo.

_—_¡Todo ha terminado bien! –me susurró mi tía al oído, de forma que solo yo pude escucharlo.

Las dos cruzamos una sonrisa confidente, de la que nadie se dio cuenta. Tía Alice y yo formábamos un buen equipo.

.

.

.

_—_¿Cuándo te mudarás a casa, papá? –pregunté, a penas habíamos traspasado la puerta.

El susodicho cruzó una mirada con mi madre, que sonrió abiertamente, antes de decir:

_—_Eso iba a preguntarte yo. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

Él tan solo rió antes de acercarse a mi madre y cogerla por la cintura, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, decir:

_—_Cuando mis princesas quieran.

_—_¡Pues ya!

Pero creo que no me escuchó, ya que estaba ocupado besando a mi madre. Decidí que ese era el momento idóneo para irme a mi habitación. Después de un rato, mi madre vino a verme, con el rostro un poco serio. Me preocupé de inmediato, preguntando si todo iba bien con papá.

_—_Tu padre ha ido a por sus cosas a casa, tranquila –sonrió, como solo sonreía cuando hablaba de mi padre. En verdad, mi madre aún era una joven enamorada- quería preguntarte…¿en serio estás bien, cariño?

_—_¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

_—_¿Qué porqué ibas a estarlo? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido- por el simple hecho de que has estado secuestrada, por ejemplo.

_—_Pero James ya está entre rejas, ¿no?

_—_Sí, Rose y Emmett se encargarán de que no salga en un buen tiempo, pero eso no significa que no estés bien. Cualquier otra persona tendría un trauma.

_—_Oh, vaya. ¿Cómo decirle a mi madre que esos días en verdad no había estado secuestrada? Solo habían sido los últimos minutos, realmente, y pasó tan deprisa que mi mente aún no era capaz de captar que casi había estado a punto de morir.

_—_Bien, verás…James no me trató mal.

_—_Nessie… ¿no tendrás el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tal pregunta, sobretodo por la respuesta que tenía ésta.

_—_Claro, mamá. Por eso voy a declarar en su contra.

_—_Solo quería asegurarme –suspiró ella- tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados. Pero tú eres fuerte.

Abracé a mi madre, antes de que se pusiera a llorar. Me sentía fatal por haberle hecho pasar por todo eso, pero al menos, había servido para algo.

_—_¿Por qué lo has hecho, Nessie?

Fruncí el ceño y me separé lo suficiente para mirar a mi madre a los ojos. ¿Y esa faceta tan seria de donde había salido?

_—_¿El qué? –pregunté, algo asustada.

_—_Sé que no fue un secuestro real.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡¿Por qué mi madre siempre se enteraba de todo? Opté por mentir.

_—_¿Qué dices mamá? –pregunté, con inocencia, y pestañeando de forma exagerada.

Mi madre suspiró y me miró, con una sonrisilla intentando escapar de sus labios.

_—_No hacía falta que montaras todo este paripé para que tu padre y yo hiciéramos las paces. Creo que con encerrarnos en una habitación hubiera sido suficiente.

_—_¿Entonces…no estás enfadada?

_—_No –sonrió- aunque no entiendo porqué yo tampoco.

Riendo, no pude evitar volver a abrazarla. Tenía una madre maravillosa.

.

.

.

Me resultaba realmente raro y reconfortante levantarme por las mañanas, ir a la cocina, y ver a mis padres preparando juntos el desayuno, o preparando la mesa y sirviéndolo. Todo eso, como no, entre risitas y mimos. ¡Parecían recién casados!

Pero yo no me quejaba. Prefería todo eso a todo lo vivido durante los últimos cinco años.

A veces venían tío Jasper y tía Alice, o Rose y Emmett –a los que pronto empecé a denominar tíos por el inmenso cariño que les cogí- e íbamos a cenar o a comer todos juntos a algún sitio. Una vez, coincidimos con Jake, el ex de mi madre, por el que sentía un amor platónico. Estaba con una chica muy bonita, y al ver como se besaban, casi me puse a llorar.

_—_No llores Ness –me dijo entonces tía Rose- hay muchos más hombres en el mundo.

Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía tía Rose. Aunque ella me dijo aquello, terminó casándose con tío Emmett, tres años después del suceso del secuestro. Y ese mismo año, también nació mi primito, Josh, hijo de Alice y Jasper.

En cuanto a James, estuvo varios años en la cárcel, y cuando salió, se mudó a un país extranjero, para alivio de todos.

Por mi parte, viví hasta los dieciocho con mis padres y luego me mudé a un pisito que estaba cerca de mi universidad, donde conocí al chico de mi vida. Mis padres no volvieron a separarse nunca. Supongo que tras haber sabido lo que era estar el uno sin el otro, hizo que aquellas pequeñas discusiones que de vez en cuando tenían, se resolviesen enseguida.

Lo único que puedo decir, es que finalmente, todos tuvimos nuestro final feliz.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento la tardanza, de verdad. No tengo perdón de Dios, pero la inspiración no venía. Al final, pude sacar esto, y quedé medianamente satisfecha. Espero que vosotras también, y perdón otra vez por la inmensa tardanza. **

**Sé que es un final cortito, y es que pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero luego escribiéndolo he pensado que así quedaba bien :) Espero que hayais disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo!**

**A partir de ahora creo que podré actualizar más, ha vuelto la musa jeje **

**Para las que seguís **Amnésica**, Elenya me dijo que no tardaría en pasarme el capítulo completo :)**

**¡Gracias a todas por estar ahí, de verdad!**

**Un beso enorme, **

_AliShadow._


End file.
